Gone Viral
Gone Viral is a fan made episode. In this episode, Fiora learns the internet isn't the safest place in the world. Starring *Luna *RayTube *Bella Featuring *Fiora *Superspeed Plot Fiora is typing on her computer when their is a knock at the door. She groans and goes to answer it. As she opens it, Superspeed waves and says hello. Fiora is delighted and gladly invites him in. Superspeed walks in and notices the computer unattended. He jumps at the chance and starts looking up Spy vs. Spy. Fiora rolls her eyes and laughs as she goes to fetch a glass of lemonade for each of them.Superspeed is having a great time until he presses a wrong button. A loading screen pops up reading: WARNING! VIRUS LOADING! Superspeed panics and tries to fix it by typing randomly but only makes it worse and the loading speed hastens. Superspeed runs away and comes back with a baseball bat. He bashes the computer until it is a pile of sparking rubble.He slowly calms down and wipes the sweat from his brow. Fiora walks into the room carrying a tray with two glasses of lemonade. She stops suddenly, noticing her destroyed computer She drops the tray and screams, causing the birds outside to fly away. Fiora growls and scolds Superspeed. Meanwhile, the lemonade leaks across the floor and collides with a loose wire. The combination creates sparks and smoke billows, filling the room. Fiora and Superspeed cough and fan it away only to find Luna standing in front of them when it clears. Luna demands they kneel before her. The couple just point and laugh at how funny she looks. Luna becomes infuriated and vaporises Superspeed. Fiora screams and bolts for the door with Luna in pursuit. Luna is just about to vaporise her as well when Bella springs from the wire and lands in a heap on the floor. While Luna is distracted Fiora scrambles for the door and down the street. Bella jumps to her feet in a fighting stance. Luna laughs evilly and draws her lighting whip. Bella realises who she's about to fight and cringes, whimpering like a pup. Luna smirks and cracks her whip toward Bella, who leaps out of the way just in time. Luna strikes repeatedly and Bella narrowly misses each time. Bella looks at Luna and laughs triumphantly and runs out the door. Luna runs after her but can't see Bella anywhere. Luna scans the area with her eyes and spots Bella in her disguise, trying to walk away as calmly as possible. Luna draws her lightning sniper and aims. She pulls the trigger but narrowly misses due to the fact that RayTube tackled Bella to save her. Bella looks up gratefully as RayTube turns bright red. Luna pursues them and Bella jumps up and runs away with RayTube behind her. Luna fires wildly like a mad cow. RayTube takes the lead and they stop on the beach just as the sun is setting. Bella kisses RayTube's cheek in gratitude. RayTube turns shy and blushes again and the pair look out to the sunset. The iris closes just as Luna pounces on them both. Moral ''Love is like a virus. It can happen to anyone at any time! '' Deaths *Superspeed is vaporised. *Bella and RayTube are mauled to death by Luna (debatable). Trivia *Bella is in her antivirus form when she enters. *This is the first time Bella and RayTube meet. *This is Luna's debut. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 39 Episodes